laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Power of Aslant - Chapters 3 and 4
Chapter 3 I drove to the clock shop on Midland Road to see what I could find. This part of town was still under construction, even though it had been a year since the massive explosion. I walked over to where the clock shop would have been and surveyed my surroundings. Ok, so there's no clock shop, no way underground, and no Descole, ''I thought. ''Great. But then I noticed a strangely placed piece of wood, just lying on the ground near the end of the street. I walked over to it and slid it aside. Jackpot. I knew that there had to be a way for Jean and Clive to get down into the sub-terraineous cavern, and this just happened to be it. I climbed the ladder down into the darkness, and when I reached the ground, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The entire set of Future London was completely rebuilt! "I guess somebody had enough money lying around to build this thing again," I said to myself. I had no worry of anyone eavesdropping on me, because it was totally silent. No cars, no railway, no people, no nothing. Just lightbulbs. I scurried back up the ladder and drove back to Hershel's office. Chapter 4 "You won't believe what I just found!" I said. "Did you find what Descole's looking for?" Luke asked. "Well, um, no," I confessed. "But I do have a good idea on where he'll be next." "Where?" "Future London." "How is that possible? It was completely obliterated when Clive's fortress exploded," said the professor. "Not quite. Someone rebuilt it from the ground up, and it was probably both of them," I said. "Well, then, let's go check it out!" Luke said, grabbing his satchel and heading out the door. Once we had arrived, I told Hershel and Luke to sit in the car for a moment. "Why?" Luke asked, getting antsy to investigate. "Clive and/or Descole might be here," I said. "Would you two stay in the car and leave the snooping around to me?" I got out of the Laytonmobile and walked over to the entrance to Future London. The wooden cover was slid off, so I knew that someone had just entered. When I reached the ground, I began to think. If I was Descole, and I wanted something, would I do the dirty work myself? No, I thought. I'd get another one of my subordinates to do it for me. It was then that I saw a shadow dart around the corner of Hotel Duke. I decided to follow them. I ran as silently as I could, then peered around the corner of the building. There, standing in the middle of the street, was Clive, arguing with Descole. I couldn't hear much, but I think Clive said: "You didn't pay me on time, Descole!" "You'll get your paycheck when you find me the fourth legacy!" '' I was closer than I wanted to be, and then Clive started walking in my direction, which made it significantly worse. I tore out of there as fast as I could and climbed into the Laytonmobile. "Floor it!" I shouted. "I hope they didn't see me." "Who is 'they'?" Luke asked. "Clive and Descole." '''Next time...' Chapters 5 and 6! Since I'm back in school, the chapters will come on weekends or Fridays, but I'll try to do at least four chapters on Saturday, four chapters on Sunday, etc.